elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerall Mountains
The are the highest mountains in the Province of Cyrodiil, and straddle most of the northern border. The province of Skyrim lies on other side of the range. This is generally Nord territory. Background Perhaps the most rugged region in Cyrodiil, these Mountains are snow-covered and there is little vegetation on the ground. They are very steep and travel is mostly by path only, especially near the border with the Highlands. One path leads from a clearing west of Sancre Tor, climbs across the back of the ridge to Hermaeus Mora's Shrine, then switchbacks down the south side to Echo Cave. Further east, the mountains are more temperate, and a valley runs from Applewatch to Bruma. Another path runs north from the Orange Road and branches out to Bruma and Applewatch. Flora and Fauna The most abundant plant in the region is the Clouded Funnel Cap. Milk Thistle, Motherwort, and Wormwood grow in sparse clumps, usually along the trails. Wolves and bears are a common sight. Locations Bruma, the Snowy City, lies nestled in the Jerall Mountains near the border with Skyrim. Alessia Ottus accurately notes in her Guide to Bruma that the city "is more Nord than Nibenese," but unsurprisingly complains of the "terrible cold and discomfort" and accuses the citizens of drunkenness three times. City Guides The farmstead Applewatch braves this rough terrain as does Lord Rugdumph's Estate on the border with the Valus Mountains. Far north the Temple of the Ancestor Moths sits in quiet seclusion. Ayleid Ruins *Ninendava *Rielle *Sedor Camps *Aerin's Camp *Hidden Camp *Walker Camp Caves *Boreal Stone Cave *Bruma Caverns *Capstone Cave *Echo Cave *Kingscrest Cavern *Lake Arrius Caverns *Serpent's Trail *Silver Tooth Cave Fort Ruins *Fort Horunn *Sancre Tor Mines *Gutted Mine *Plundered Mine Settlements *Applewatch *Cloud Ruler Temple *Lord Rugdumph's Estate *Temple of the Ancestor Moths Points of Interest The region's icy remoteness and spectacular views add to its mystical nature, and three Shrines (Azura's, Hermaeus Mora, and Namira) call the Jeralls home. The landmarks Dive Rock and Gnoll Mountain are notable for their extremely high elevations and proximity to nearby cliffs. At the end of the north-bound road from Bruma sits Dragonclaw Rock. Situated on the highest peak in all of Cyrodiil, the wizard's Official Plug-in Frostcrag Spire sits east of Bruma and just above Gnoll Mountain. In Skyrim The Jerall Mountains, includes most, if not all mountains in the southernmost edge of the map. The most significant part of the range stretches into Skyrim in a form similar to a triangle, and ends at the Throat of the World. There are many locations in the close proximity of the mountain range. This list included even locations at the foot of the mountain range. Ancient Nordic Tombs and Ruins *Angarvunde *Arcwind Point *Forelhost *North Skybound Watch *Shriekwind Bastion (Unclear if the mountain where it is located belongs to the range) *Shroud Hearth Barrow Camps/Shacks/Orc Strongholds *Alchemist's Shack *Angi's Camp *Falkreath Stormcloak Camp *Froki's Shack *Largashbur *Pinewatch *Rift Imperial Camp Caves *Bonechill Passage *Broken Helm Hollow (Though it can actually be counted to Velothi Mountains as well) *Crystaldrift Cave *Greywater Grotto (Not to be confused with Greywater Gorge, mainly known as Sunderstone Gorge) *Haemar's Shame *Halldir's Cairn *Honeystrand Cave *Mossy Glen Cave *Nightingale Hall *Pinepeak Cavern *Southfringe Sanctum Dragon Lairs *Ancient's Ascent *Autumnwatch Tower *Lost Tongue Overlook Dwemer Ruins *Aetherium Forge *Avanchnzel Farms *Snow-Shod Farm Forts *Bloodlet Throne *Cracked Tusk Keep *Darklight Tower *Fort Neugrad *High Hrothgar Landmarks and Standing Stones *Orphan Rock *Ruins of Bthalft *Ruins of Rkund *The Shadow Stone Mines *Embershard Mine Towers *Peak's Shade Tower *South Skybound Watch *Stendarr's Beacon Towns and Villages *Falkreath *Riften *Ivarstead *Helgen Confusions The Ancient Nordic Tombs of Skuldafn is said to be located in the Jerall Mountains, according to the entry for The World-Eater's Eyrie in the quest journal, but that is incorrect. Skuldafn is actually in the Velothi Mountains, near the border with Morrowind. Although it lies in Morrowind, the player will only get there in the game . In Skyrim, it is a part of the main quest and can only be reached when the Dragonborn rides on a dragon, due to its unreachable location high up in the mountains. The only other way to enter Skuldafn is with console commands or glitches. It is actually not located in the Skyrim map cell, but in a separate game cell. Appearances * * de:Jerall-Berge ru:Горы Джерол Category:Mountains Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations